Silver Linings
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: "Have you ever noticed the clouds Annabeth?" Annabeth, who attempting to concentrate on her essay on structural support beams, rolled her eyes. "No, Percy." She said dryly. "I've never, ever, not once in my life been blessed with the great sight of a cloud before." /Or, in which Percy is hopelessly in love with Annabeth and decides she's his silver lining. AU. One-Shot. Percabeth.


**Fixed typos :) (28.6.14)**

**AN: God I can't stop writing AU one-shots:) They're spilling out of me. Like water from a dam. We've got a dam hole.**

* * *

**Silver Linings:**

**AU. One-Shot. Slightly OOC.**

_"Have you ever noticed the clouds Annabeth?" Annabeth, who attempting to concentrate on her essay on structural support beams, rolled her eyes. "No, Percy." She said dryly. "I've never, ever, not once in my life been blessed with the great sight of a cloud before." /Or, in which Percy is hopelessly in love with Annabeth and decides she's his silver lining._

* * *

Fact: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are both 20 years old.

Fact: Percy and Annabeth go to NYU.

Fact: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends for 7 years.

Fact: They like to do things together. Percy understands Annabeth like no-one else, and Annabeth lights up Percy's entire day.

Fact: One of these things is studying. Percy thinks Annabeth makes everything better, and Annabeth thinks that she is the only person who'll be able to help Percy pass.

...

Fact: Annabeth tries to ignore the fact that her heart beats faster at the sight of Percy.

Fact: Annabeth knows exactly what it means.

Fact: Percy Jackson is desperately and hopelessly in love with Annabeth Chase.

...

"Have you ever noticed the clouds Annabeth?"

Annabeth, who attempting to concentrate on her essay on structural support beams, rolled her eyes.

"No." She said dryly. "I've never, ever, not once in my life been blessed with the great sight of a cloud before."

"All the more reason to look at them then." Percy said brightly, poking her side.

"We're meant to be_ studying _Percy."

"But they're just so _fluffy_."

"Percy, I have an essay to write."

"I wonder if they _feel _fluffy."

"Percy, _you_ have an essay to write."

"And they're in so many shapes, Annabeth! Clouds can be _anything._"

"Percy, do your research."

"I wish I was a cloud."

Annabeth did too. At least then he wouldn't be able to talk.

"Do you wish you were a cloud Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, who was lying on the grass next to her. "And here I was," She rolled her eyes, "thinking that if we studied outside, you'd actually work."

Percy gave her an indignant look. "I _am _working."

Annabeth snorted. After 10 minutes of attempting to write up his paper, Percy had dropped any pretence of working, flumped onto the grass and promptly proceeded to incessantly irritate the shit out of her.

"And exactly _where_," She asked him, "on the assignment were cloud gazing and annoying Annabeth listed?"

Percy grinned, tugging on Annabeth's blonde curl. "God Annabeth, those things are on the assignment _of life_."

"Well, start on the assignment of Marine Biology." Annabeth told him.

"It's not due till next Friday." He protested.

"And when are you planning on starting?" Annabeth asked, "_Thursday night_?"

"Exactly." Percy agreed, shooting her a grin.

"_Percy._"

He gave out a long exaggerated groan. "It's _so_ boring."

"Spare me with the details." She told him, looking at her laptop screen.

Percy shut the laptop and lightly shoved it off her lap, laying his head in its place.

Annabeth flicked his ear. "I was working on there."

"And now you're spending some quality time with your best friend." Percy replied, grinning.

"If you don't finish that essay by this Saturday, I'm not going to let you come out with me and Jason." She warned him.

Immediately, Percy whipped up from her lap. "You're going out with _Jason_?"

Percy promptly decided that Jason wasn't his friend anymore.

"To that new club." She nodded.

"To a _club_?" Percy asked, horrified.

"Are you going to repeat _everything_ I say, Percy?" Annabeth sighed.

"_A club?_"

She rolled her eyes. "Apparently you're repeating everything _you_ say too." She muttered.

Percy shuddered. Annabeth was going to go to a club with Jason, with alcohol and more importantly, _without _him.

Another thought struck him. "What are you going to wear?" He exclaimed.

"Probably that dress I bought a few days ago, remember? The black one?" She told him in a non-committal voice.

No way in _hell_.

Percy remembered that dress. Percy _fantasized_ about that dress. He knew some dresses could make a girl feel magical, but damn, he wasn't aware that a dress could do that to _him._

It was a short, black, off-the-shoulder number. And god when Annabeth tried it on at the store, Percy practically _died _on the spot.

And there was no way in fucking hell that Annabeth was going to wear that dress while she was going clubbing with _Jason._

By now Percy had decided he hated Jason with a fiery passion. He decided to tell him this by text.

"No." Percy told her. "Absolutely not."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You are not going to wear that-" he choked at the thought of the dress, "that _thing_, on a date with Jason."

Annabeth looked at him. "It's not a date." She said, shocked. "He's only going with me to get to know Piper better."

Percy relaxed. "Oh." He said, surprised. "Wear whatever then." He settled himself onto Annabeth's lap, and sent Jason an apology for calling him a "shameless, girl-stealing, douche pants who he no-longer wanted to be friends with."

Jason replied with a, "Cool."

"Besides," Annabeth told him, "if it was a date, I wouldn't have invited you come _with_ us."

Percy looked horrified at the idea of Annabeth going on a date with anybody other than himself. "You wouldn't?" He asked. "But we do everything together."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah Percy, because you're obviously to going to get _married_ with me."

Percy was more hoping to get married _to_ her, but he decided not say that out loud.

Instead, he said, "I'm glad you agree with me."

Annabeth shook her head, bending over him so that her curls tickled his face. "Seaweed Brain."

Percy felt his heart beat slightly faster. "Look at the, uh, clouds with me, Annabeth." His voice cracked. He moved off her lap, and leant against the tree they were sitting under.

She looked at him, "Well since_ someone_ isn't going to let me work," She said pointedly, "I guess I have no choice."

"That's sort of the spirit!" Percy cheered, patting the spot next to him. She moved over closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy smiled fondly down her, wondering if he could get any more pathetic.

She noticed him staring at her and he hastily pointed at a random cloud in the sky.

"See," He said softly, "it's a cupcake."

"Is it blue?" Annabeth teased, smiling.

Percy grinned. "Like all cupcakes." He gazed up at the sky. "What do you see?" He asked her, nudging her shoulder.

She nudged him back, pointing at another one. "I see a blob on top of a blob, on top of another blob." She joked.

"So, a snowman?" Percy grinned.

Annabeth laughed. "Over there," She said, pointing to the right. "I see the empire state building. There's the pointy bit, see?" She said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Typical you see buildings."

"Typical you see _food_." She snorted.

He smiled, gesturing to on their left. "That one's a horse." He said.

"It is not." Annabeth argued. "That looks nothing like a horse."

"It _does_." Percy insisted.

"It's a cow." Annabeth told him matter-of-factly.

"It is _not_ a cow." Percy told her. "There's it's mane, see?"

"That's ridiculous." Annabeth sat up. "I can clearly see an udder shape."

Percy squinted at the cloud. "I don't see it." He announced. He looked at a bit more, confused. The more he looked at it, the more it looked like shapeless blob.

"Percy..." Annabeth said softly, pulling on his arm.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Look." She told him.

He followed her gaze up at the sky. The sun had begun to set, and it was hidden behind a cloud, illuminating its outline with a beautiful golden-orange. Against the dulling grey sky, it had an almost celestial quality, and Percy wasn't sure how something so simple could still be so spectacular.

"It's amazing." he breathed, "It's like the cloud's on fire."

"I love it." Annabeth told him. "It reminds me of that saying. About how every cloud has a silver lining." She sighed gazing up at the cloud, "It's golden though. I never really understood where the silver part came from."

Percy smiled at her. "I'm surprised you haven't looked up the etymology of the phrase up yet, Miss. Chase." He teased.

She gave him a soft smile. "That's just the point though, isn't it? If I found out, all the curiosity would be gone." She leant her head on his shoulder. "It would be less beautiful if I wasn't curious."

She slipped her hand into Percy's. His heart beat faster.

"I choose to just look at it." She told him, "Just enjoy the beauty, the simplicity, and embrace my curiosity, and then remember to remember that no matter how bad it gets every cloud has a silver lining."

"In the moment." Percy said softly.

"In the moment." Annabeth agreed, looking up at him.

And seeing her, her grey eyes swirling like storm clouds, rays of sunlight making her golden hair glow, he decided she was his silver lining, and the beauty shone from her, and in that moment, his heart racing and his hands trembling, he leaned in and kissed her.

...

Fact: She kissed him back.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, I literally wrote this in the middle of the night, in like, an hour...**

**Check out my other AU one-shot, Tangent:)**

**Hope you liked it:) Tell me what you thought in a review!**

**P.S I'll update The Life-Guard and the Supermodel soon:)**


End file.
